The Lucky Black Cat Sequel to The Black Cat and The Princess
by Su'anne
Summary: What can happen to two superheroes after they find out their true identities,and they find out what they fell for each other? What obstacles are waiting for them? Let's find out SEQUEL TO The Black Cat and The Princess
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm back with one more Miraculous story. So I decided to write a sequel to The Black Cat and The Princess. Hope you all like it...ohh small note, this story will be always be updated first on Miraculous and Miraculous fanfiction Aminos, so if you all want to read up ahead check it there...links on my bio

 **Chapter 1**

It had been around a month since I had found out the real identity of Ladybug, it didn't go the way I had imagine. And I had only found out because she had gotten hurt. I had, not long after, find out that my mischievous kwami had known for quite some time who was behind Ladybug's mask. And that wasn't all, I also found out that she already knew my identity, and it had been my fault. Still she hadn't say a word about it. Now besides our own secret we had to keep each other's secret too.

For the first few days I had helped Marinette hiding the fact she was injured, we kept blaming all the weird situations, and pains she was feeling, on her still being sick. However, that wasn't what our friend Alya was interested in. Oh no, she wanted to know what had happen between us and how we were together now. We had a story planned already, since Marinette knew the way Alya would react. So, the story we were telling to Alya and everyone else, was that I had found Marinette during the attack and we had gotten stuck somewhere, and just after the attack I had taken Marinette to my house since she had gotten sicker and we were closer to my house. And well after that we got closer than before. But our wishes for her and Nino to just accept that and don't ask any more questions had fail, and fail big time.

"Come on man, tell me what else happen, your story is missing something." Nino asked.

"There's nothing more Nino." I said for the tenth time in a row.

"Then why neither me or Alya believe that? You are both hiding something." Nino commented.

"What do you want me to do? Tell you a lie just to make it a better story? Just ask Marinette." I told him. "Now can you go to the class?"

"You know Alya will find out the true sooner or, later right?" Nino warned.

"Well if she finds anything different from what we are saying you can come to me and tell me "I told you so". But what is so hard to believe on what we said, that happen?" I asked him.

"It's not that dude. We believe, Alya just feels that something is missing." Nino started to explain. "When you send her the message saying that Marinette was with you right after that attack, she started to suspect something. Especially when Marinette was supposed to be at home."

Great we had forgotten that small detail, after all Marinette had been sick and had missed school that day. I would have to know what she had told Alya about that small detail. I walked with Nino back to our classroom, Alya and Marinette were sitting on their sits and talking. As soon as Marinette saw me, I could see that she was asking me to intervene. I knew right the way that Alya as bombarding her with questions again, just like Nino was doing with me a few minutes ago.

I walked closer to her and before I said something I rest one of my hands on Marinette's shoulder to calm her down and reassure her that I was there for her.

"Alya, are you going on and on with your questioning again? You know that Marinette is still not completely recover, right?" I asked her.

"But, but I must know what you two aren't telling me. I mean we barely see Ladybug this last few fights, and I can't find a reason to why. So at least I want to know what you two aren't telling me." Alya complained. "It's the journalist in me. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, how about you let your best friend rest? And when she's all recover maybe you can try again. But I am telling there is nothing more to the story." I replied.

"I guess I could do that." Alya agreed still complaining.

"How do you feel Princess." I whispered to Marinette.

"Better, thank you for saving me." She replied.

"You are welcome." I said and kissed her forehead before going to my sit.

While I was going to my sit I noticed her face turning red, she still wasn't used to these small things, and I just loved her more for that. A couple of minutes later the class started and everyone had turned their attention to the teacher. The rest of the day went fine, there wasn't any attacks during the school time, which was good. No attack would be even better, Marinette was better now, but her wound wasn't completely healed yet, it should have been, but with the random attacks during these last weeks it didn't give her the chance to rest fully. When the classes finally ended I knew I had to go to a photoshoot, unfortunately Marinette couldn't join me since she needed to help her family with the bakery.

"Just make sure not to force yourself. And if there's any attack contact me first." I told her before I said goodbye.

"I know I know. Don't worry." She assured me.

"I will visit later, I'm sure Plagg will not stop bothering me to visit Tikki." I informed her.

"I just want to eat Marinette's delicious pastries with that delicious cheese." Plagg said under my shirt.

"I will have them ready for you." Marinette told him.

"You spoiled him too much." I said.

"Like you don't want the croissants and cookies that will be waiting for you." She said teasing me.

"Take that lover boy." Plagg mocked.

"Fine you both win, I will visit because of the delicious pastries waiting for me. But mostly because I want to see my Princess." I said defeated.

"I will see you later the Kitty." She said.

"Later Princess." I said and kissed her check before walking to the car waiting for me.

"Seriously, I still feel that there's something you two aren't telling me." I heard Alya commenting before I enter the car.

Hopefully Alya wouldn't start again with the questions. Since Marinette had to go home that probably wouldn't happen. My photoshoot went a little slower that I wished for, but when it was done I was ready to go back home. After all I did had plans for later. On my way back to the car I gave Plagg a piece of cheese. Even though he also wanted to go and visit Marinette I knew that he would complain about his cheese.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter** 2

I was now back home, I still needed to wait a little longer before heading out as Chat. I also had to make sure no one suspect that I wasn't in my room. Once I was finally able to close myself in my room, I put my plan into action, but not before picking up some extra cheese for my starving kwami. When I reached the room, I handed the cheese to Plagg.

"Here you go, eat it so that we can go after." I told him.

"Just because I want to go too, lover boy." He said grabbing the cheese.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I said.

While he ate the cheese, I fixed up my school things. I also double checked that my room door was locked. I looked at Plagg and he was on his second piece of cheese, I had no idea how that little kwami could eat so much.

"Eating like that now and then you can't eat what Marinette as waiting for you." I teased him.

"Don't test me boy. There's always space for more food, especially the ones with cheese." Plagg replied.

"Fine, I don't know why I still question your appetite." I commented.

"Neither do I." Plagg agreed while biting his last piece of cheese. "Well I'm ready lover boy."

"Very well, let's go then. Plagg transform me." I said.

Seconds later I was back to being Chat and walked to my window. I looked around to confirm that no one was around, and once I was sure no one could see me I jumped out of the window to the roof. The sunset could be seen on the horizon and it was the perfect time to go and visit Marinette. I went through the roofs of Paris until I could see her Balcony. And there she was, looking at the same sunset. I went through the missing roofs until I landed by her side.

"Evening Pruuncess." I said.

"Hello there, Kitty." She said back.

I transform back into Adrien, and Plagg flew right the way closer to Marinette.

"Where's Tikki? And the delicious pastries?" He asked her right the way.

"Inside." Marinette replied smiling and pointing to the door.

"You will never change Plagg." I commented.

"Let's go inside, your cookies and croissants are also there." She said teasing me a bit.

"I didn't come here because of that." I opposed.

Marinette looked at me laughing while she started to walk back inside.

"Oh yeah. Then I will eat them all by myself." She commented.

"I mean, since you have them ready I can't say no to something My Lady prepared for me." I said.

"Sure thing, Kitty." She said still laughing.

When we enter her room, I saw Plagg fly to where Tikki was, but I wasn't sure if he had gone there because of Tikki or the plate full of pastries that was close to Tikki.

"Hello Plagg and Adrien." Tikki said.

"Hi Tikki." I replied back.

Tikki was biting on a chocolate chip cookie and Plagg was now sitting down by her side trying to decide what he would eat first.

"So, did Alya bombarded you with more questions after I left?" I asked.

"No really. Nino stopped her." She explained.

"That's good, and how are you feeling today." I questioned.

"Better, I think in a couple of days I will be all recover. That is if there aren't any attacks until then." She replied.

"That's good to hear." I said. "Oh, and I think that what's making Alya wonder and think that we are hiding something is the fact that you were supposed to be at home that day." I then added.

Marinette picked up on of the plates and offered it to me, I picked up one of the croissants and gave a bite.

"I had totally forgot about that detail." She started. "If she asks me I will just tell her that I was feeling a little better and that I wanted to see Ladybug and Chat."

"I will remember that. I think she will calm down a bit once Ladybug comes back fully recover, let's just hope that she doesn't make any contention." I said.

"Yeah, let's hope so." She agreed.

"And this croissant is delicious." I commented changing the conversation.

"I knew you would like them." She said. "How about you Plagg?"

We both turn to see Plagg biting one of the pastries while holding another one. Tikki was by his side looking behind her cookie.

"It's de-li-cious." Plagg said between bites, stuffing his mouth.

We all laugh at his reaction.

"Calm down Plagg, the food is not going to run away." Marinette told him.

"Knowing him, he will finish it before he even thinks about the food disappearing." I commented.

"How about you, you don't even notice that you are on the last croissant." She teased me again.

I looked at her and a smile was forming in her lips, I could stay all day looking at her beautiful face. She noticed that I was looking at her and her face started to gain a tint of rose color around her cheeks. I had gotten closer to her, her eyes started to close and so did mine. Just seconds later our lips were touching each other's. For us to have this moments were a little difficult, at school our friends never left us alone, and any other time that we were alone was when we were in superhero form. Which we had decided to keep the relationship still a secret. So, we only got moments like this one, where we were alone.

"Where it all go." I heard Plagg complaining.

Well, almost alone. With that comment the kiss finished, both, me and Marinette started to laugh.

"Plagg." Tikki scolded him.

"Told you he will finish it." I commented.

"Is there more?" Plagg asked.

"Sorry that was the only I could save for tonight." Marinette informed.

"It's your fault Plagg, you need to learn how to eat slower." I said.

"But it was so good, I just couldn't stop." Plagg complained.

"I will take a few to school tomorrow." Marinette told him.

"Really?" He questioned.

"Yes. But you have to promised not to eat all at once." She informed.

"I will try." Plagg said.

"It's getting late, I should go back." I said. "Will you be alright?"

"Yup, I'm much better now, you don't need to babysit me to make sure I'm resting." She replied.

"If you say so. Good night Pruuncess." I said.

"You and your puns, it wasn't enough to tell them only as Chat?" She asked.

"But you love my pawsome puns." I joked.

"Sure thing, Kitty." She said. "Good night and rest well."

I stood up and kissed her forehead before picking up Plagg.

"Plagg transform me." I said. "See you tomorrow Princess."

"See you tomorrow Kitty." She said while she walked with me to the balcony to see me go home.

so here is chapter 2 hope you all like, and let me know what you think


End file.
